Godzilla vs OmniCarrot
by Alexander Wright
Summary: Godzilla must face an ancient alien. Will she prove to be Godzilla's end?
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla vs. Omni-Carrot, Part 1**

In the ancient times, on the planet Vegetia, there was once a great insurrection. The relatively unknown Elcarus, a carrot, lead a rebellion against the United Federation of Sentient Vegetables (UFSV). The rule of the UFSV was a benevolent one. Unsurprisingly, they tried to stop her and her army. Controlling major territories on the planet, Elcarus lead a campaign of terror to frighten and incapacitate the indigenous inhabitants of the world. Empowered by what she accomplished, she proceeded to raze and destroy the UFSV main building. Finally, the entire planet of Vegetia was under the control of Elcarus. Since the old adage, "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely" is true, she wanted more. Studying a star chart, she chose a primary target; Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Thousands of years later on Earth, Godzilla was busy destroying Seattle.

"Rooaarrr!" he yelled.

Godzilla continued wrecking the city and when he was finished it was like someone had thrown a bowling ball at a clumsy person in a china shop at three a.m. Suffice to say, his job was done. Contemplating his victory over the city, Godzilla swam to his teleport machine. Since nothing abnormal ever happened on Earth, he thought nothing of leaving the planet for days at times. Presently, Godzilla arrived home.

"I'm home!" he greeted, "I destroyed a city, and I'm hungry!"

Godzilla went to the kitchen where Gojilla was preparing pizza for him. Later, he went into the dining room and started to eat, but something on the news caught his attention.

"_Reports indicate that this is not in fact from this planet,"_ the news reporter spake, _"But it is extraterrestrial."_

The camera panned out and showed a giant orange carrot-shaped thing. Suddenly, it began to move.

_"Hold on! We're getting something here!"_ the reporter exclaimed, _"It appears to be moving!"_

"Duh" Godzilla sighed, "Gojilla, I have to go! Could you save my pizza?"

"Ok" she replied, "Bye!"

Godzilla ran out of the house and into his teleport machine.

"Ha ha haa!" laughed the giant carrot, "I will conquer this planet!"

_"Reports indicate that this creature was a human-sized sentient carrot,"_ the newsman reported, _"And due to unknown circumstances was radiated until it was a tall as a skyscraper. Will Godzilla save us?"_

"No!" she cried, "Godzilla will never save you or anyone ever again!"

"Au contraire my tall, orange friend," Godzilla countered, "I will indeed save the Earth"

"What?" she exclaimed, "How can this be?!"

Without warning, Godzilla attacked! He went in with an uppercut and it connected. Elcarus went flying!

"Take that, old chap!" Godzilla taunted.

Elcarus landed and hit a radio tower. Slowly she picked herself up.

"Do you think that will stop me?" she questioned, "The Emperor of Vegetia?"

Suddenly, a swarm of giant locusts came out of her finger tips. They flew towards Godzilla and started to bug him.

"Get these off!" Godzilla pleaded, "Ouch! That hurts!"

Godzilla ran off, trying to find a large body of water.

"Yes, Godzilla" she uttered, "They will hurt. They will hurt very badly."

Elcarus turned and unleashed an orange-green colored beam at a nearby tower. It vanished, and in its place was a pile of hickory timber.

"Yes," she triumphed, "The Earth is now under the control of Omni-Carrot!"


	3. Chapter 3

At the UN headquarters, everyone was fretting. After she left Japan, Elcarus had taken out the governments of Britain, France and Germany. The remaining survivors were grouped at the UN building in New York. Elcarus had issued an ultimatum that if they didn't obey her, she would destroy them. Being the free countries that they were, they responded with a "we fight for freedom throughout the world!" and were promptly destroyed.

"We're getting a transmission from Russia," one of the radiomen yelled, "But it's very weak"

_"Is anyone listening?"_ the Russian-accented man replied, _"We're… attacked by… carrot that towers over…"_

The transmission roughly cut off. Silently the radio operator shook his head.

"Now Russia is gone!" the UN chairman cried, "What will we do?"

Loudly the door opened and in walked the general of the Anti-Godzilla Forces.

"Mister Chairman, I believe I have the solution" the general broke in.

"What is it?" the chairman demanded.

"A unit we haven't used for years," he revealed, "Mecha Godzilla"

"But what about Mothra?" queried the chairman.

"She's off fighting in a civil war on some strange planet" he replied.

"What about the other monsters?" the chairman inquired.

"If any of them hear of this, they'll use it to exploit our weakness" he stated, "No, Mecha Godzilla is our only hope"


	4. Chapter 4

Elcarus was just about to swim over to the US when she encountered Mecha Godzilla.

"Stand back you fearsome beast!" Mecha G. yelled, "I shall defeat you in the field of battle!"

Mecha G. fired a laser beam out of his eyes at Elcarus. Quickly enough, Elcarus threw some dust in his optical sensors and messed up his aim. She then went in with a roundhouse kick and knocked him into the nearby harbor. There was an explosion as one of MG's arms, the right one, was blown off.

"Ha ha!" he laughed, "Do you think that will stop me? I'm ambidextrous!"

"No," Elcarus replied, "But this will!"

Elcarus unleashed her orange-green beam at MG's other arm. Instantly it turned into its equivalent in plant terms. It, like the tower, turned into hickory.

"What?" he exclaimed, "No!"

He tried flexing it, but it broke into 1,992 pieces and fell on the ground.

"Tsk, is this supposed to be Earth's greatest weapon?" she rhetorically, "It's more like Earth's greatest paperweight!"

With saying that, she pushed MG over like a hopeless person caught in a straight-jacket.

"Well," she finished, "I guess the Earth is mine!"

A/N: HAHAHAHAA! Cliffhanger! While you wait for the next part, please review!


End file.
